Aircraft are generally designed to carry their maximum load in the fuselage and/or wings of the aircraft. In modern military aircraft, it is common for the aircraft to have ample thrust to carry larger loads than can fit within its fuselage. One way to take advantage of this extra thrust is to place these oversized loads externally. These external loads are attached to mounts (pylons) on the wings or fuselage. While this allows the aircraft to carry oversized loads, carrying the loads externally significantly increases the aerodynamic drag on the aircraft. This reduces the range of the aircraft and effects the handling of the aircraft. A weapon specific conformable bay has been designed for one weapon. While this significantly limits the drag that results when carrying this weapon, it can only carry the one type of weapon.
Thus, there exists a need for a conformable weapons bay that reduces the drag resulting from externally carried weapons and that can carry multiple weapon types.